MechCommander 2
MechCommander 2 is a real-time tactics video game based on the BattleTech/MechWarrior franchise, developed by FASA Interactive and distributed by Microsoft. It is a sequel to MechCommander. In 2006 Microsoft released a modified version of the source code along with most game assets (i.e. everything needed to compile the game without networking support and without all the art) under a Shared Source licence in order to demonstrate its XNA Build system. Currently, the game is under mod by several projects. Plot The single-player takes place on Carver V, a planet previously held by House Liao. At the time of the storyline's start House Steiner and House Davion, tenuously united as a single state in 3063 as the Federated Commonwealth, is now breaking apart due to Archon Katrina Steiner's controversial seizure of power. The Federated Commonwealth have claimed a few territories in Carver V, killing Mandarin Cho, Liao ruler of the planet in combat. All the Houses on Carver V are avoiding any military action that could endanger the peace. A suspiciously well-equipped bandit force is threatening Steiner territory, and the House uses a quite unusual countermeasure - a mercenary team. Player takes the role of their commander. In Campaign 1, player is under command of Steiner Colonel David Renard, and starts with quite easy tasks of destroying minor bandit forces. However, a chase of the bandit convoy results in the player getting into a firefight with Liao units, the fact that bandit leader is an ex-Liao officer also doesn't help the situation, and Renard (despite the protests from Steiner Ambassador Yee, political representative of Archon on the planet), authorizes full-scale attacks on Liao forces. The final mission of the campaign ends in destruction of bandit HQ and their leader. Colonel Renard is getting suspicious when he says "Do this and get out. I've got plans for Carver V and you don't want to be part of them." In Campaign 2 however it is revealed that player's merc team is far from leaving the planet, as they have already found a new contract - with House Liao. This time, the player is under the command of Mandrissa Anita Cho, widow of Mandarin Cho and her son, Captain Jason Cho. Mandrissa is seemingly ill with a terminal disease, and before she dies, she wants the planet for Jason. The campaign starts with liberating a Steiner prison camp containing political prisoners, the Gulag (a reference of Soviet Gulag labor camp system). The mission starts with Renard saying "So, you betrayed me too..." and giving orders to destroy the camp, a fact that disgusts even normally-indifferent Lieutenant Diaz, player's tactical advisor. In the following missions, player is tasked with various covert ops missions, including even an encounter with a few Davion ClanWarrior Bondsmen on Carver V's moon on a mission to destroy the HyperPulse Generators (HPGs), the only means of communication to other worlds. Also, during the campaign Liao succeeds in getting Davion forces to join the war as well. However, it seems that Jason Cho is an incompetent commander, as Liao forces still get badly beaten and are forced to negotiate a truce with House Steiner. Colonel Renard agrees, seeing as both houses have a mutual enemy, the Davions, on one condition - the mercenaries must die. Jason gladly agrees, and player is forced to flee before advancing Steiner forces, and by securing an abandoned base manages to beat Steiner back. Jason then steps forward to personally deal with the mercenaries, and is killed by the player. Then a Liao force sent from Mandrissa Cho gets destroyed too, as Baxter, a local partisan leader who wants to see his planet independent, sends his forces to help the mercenaries. In Campaign 3, it is revealed that Baxter and Davion commander Major Kelly (played by Patricia Kara) have allied, as Davion isn't against an independent Carver V. In exchange for revenge and Clan technology, the player fights on the rebel side, destroying first the Liao palace (though Mandrissa Cho committed suicide when her elite guard was crushed), then finishing the Carver V bloodshed with killing crazed Colonel Renard (who appears in a jump-capable Atlas, which is unusual as Atlas mechs cannot be equipped with jump-jets in MC2) and destroying Steiner High Command. The Campaign ends with Archon Katrina Steiner (Katherine Steiner-Davion) mourning Colonel Renard's death, Baxter becoming a President of Carver V, now renamed to Liberty, and the mercenary team returning back to the Periphery - raising their price on MercNet. "Peace has been restored on Carver V by an unlikely source - a mercenary commander." BattleMechs MechCommander 2 features 29 mechs each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Generally, the lighter Mechs scout while the heavier mechs fight. Depending on which side the mercenary Mechcommander works for, different mechs would be available for purchase and salvage after combat missions. The mechs from each House also display different characteristics; heavy firepower for House Steiner mechs, agility and advanced sensors for House Liao mechs, and superior-quality 'imported' Clan mechs for House Davion. Gallery Image:Ss b 8.jpg|A lance of BattleMechs attempt to distract hostiles from a friendly convoy. Image:Mechcommander2 icesneak.jpg|A lone mech sneaks up behind a hostile Highlander. Image:Intro_scene.jpg|A scene from the game's introductory FMV. See also *BattleTech *List of BattleTech games External links *MechCommander 2 - Official Website *MechCommander 2 Source code * *Wolfman's Missions site for MechCommander 2 Category:2001 video games Category:Windows games Category:BattleTech games Category:Real-time tactics video games Category:Commercial video games with freely available source code Category:MechWarrior ru:MechCommander 2 sk:MechCommander 2 uk:MechCommander 2